


Dormir peut attendre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [455]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dunno what to say so... Gimme Jürko content?, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dormir peut paraître surfait pour certaines occasions.
Relationships: Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [455]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Dormir peut attendre

Dormir peut attendre

  
Jürgen déteste se réveiller en pleine nuit, son réveil est loin de pouvoir sonner, mais quand sa main tapote la place à côté de lui, il ne peut que constater que ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il doit retrouver Niko avant qu'il ne parte dans une autre insomnie volontaire, même s'il se doute qu'il n'est pas parti très loin. Jürgen retrouve ses lunettes sous l'oreiller, il doit partir à la recherche de son bien aimé avant de passer sa nuit à se poser des questions. Dans les faits, il n'est pas vraiment surpris de retrouver Niko dans le salon, son ordinateur portable devant lui sur la table basse, il comprend qu'il y ait des priorités dans la vie, mais pas à trois heures du matin.

  
''Un jour tu dormiras comme une personne normale, j'espère.''

''Je n'y arrivais pas, désolé si je t'ai réveillé.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Je parle avec Adi.''

''À trois heures du matin ? Je me sentirais presque jaloux si je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant Francfort. Finis ta discussion et reviens te coucher, Hütter peut attendre une petite nuit.''

''Jürgen...'' Ses yeux de chien battu, encore...

''Sérieusement, arrête avec ce regard et retourne dormir, tu vas encore chouiner demain matin quand je vais devoir partir travailler.''

''D'accord, D'accord...''

  
Jürgen retourne victorieux dans sa chambre, il commence à croire qu'il n'est pas si mauvais en négociation. Ses lunettes retrouvent leur place une fois qu'il peut sentir la chaleur de Niko contre lui...

  
Fin


End file.
